1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a condom coated with genetically modified or natural lactic acid bacteria contained composition, and to the beneficial effect, don human healthy and sexually transmitted disease prevention, by using the condom presented in this invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Microbicidal and spermicidal compositions have been widely used in the prior art in creams, foams, suppositories by themselves and also in conjunction with various mechanical contraceptive devices, primarily for the purpose of contraception. Nonoxynol 9, a spermicidal agent, has also been reported to have certain bactericidal action and capable of killing the human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) in the prior art. However, the use of spermicidal and bactericidal agent, such as nonoxynol 9, in condom or other vaginally inserted suppositories is not without problems inasmuch as there agents tend to destroy or diminish the healthy bacterial flora of the vagina, and cause for the woman a risk to develop other microbial infections, such as yeast infection.
The condom is the most effective and most frequently using contraceptive method. Using the condom also helps prevent sexually transmitting disease by interposing between the female and male, most importantly between the uterine cervix and the glands and orifice of the penis. However, the spermicidal agents and the latex material of the condoms can erode the mucosa if used too frequently, and even with infrequent use, can disrupt the protection of vaginal healthy bacterial flora. Although the prior art has recognized the need to maintain or reestablish a healthy intra-vaginal bacterial flora, the only solution provide to this problem in the prior art was in the form of douches or other types of vaginal cleaning systems which contained a colony of Lactobacillus acidophilus. These douches or other vaginal cleaning systems are inconvenient, and they also contribute nothing to contraception, nor do they protect against transmission of sexually transmitted diseases during heterosexually intercourse.
Lactic acid bacteria, such as Lactobacillus casei and Lactobacillus fermentum, have been reported to have healthy action in vagina is not only in the natural form but also can be genetically modified. The prior art has indicated that a lactic acid bacteria can be genetically modified to express the polypeptide or carbohydrate moiety on the bacterial surface or in the intracellular environment, which have the ability to bind, inactive or remove the pathogenic microbial from vagina and also have the ability to act on the immunity reaction of human to against the viral infection in vagina, such as human papillomavirus (HPV).
The present invention provides a condom coated with lactic acid bacteria contained compositions which has not only provided contraceptive effect and protection against transmission of sexually transmitted diseases but also helped to establish, maintain and reestablish a non-pathogenic, natural or genetically modified intra-vaginal bacterial flora.